The present invention relates to a shell for camera equipment suitable for supporting the camera equipment on a support and, more particularly, to a shell suitable for a enclosing part of a mobile phone suitable for supporting the mobile phone to facilitate flexible secure orientations for obtaining images.
There are numerous mobile phones having a variety of different shapes and configurations. Some mobile phones are generally referred to as flip-phones where the screen flips open from the keypad in a clam-shell manner, such as a Motorola Razor. Some mobile phones have a generally rectangular shape with a display on one face, together with a camera on the same face with the display and/or the opposing face. In addition, some mobile phones include a physical keyboard on one face of the phone (e.g., Blackberry) and/or a slide out keyboard (e.g., Motorola Droid Global), while other phones include a virtual keyboard that is accessible using a touch screen display (e.g., iPhone 4). Securely and safely supporting such phones within a clamp, in a manner similar to traditional standard reflex cameras on a tripod together with a ball head, is problematic.
What is desired therefore is a shell for a phone that permits it to be securely and safely supported by a support.